epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SuperSm4shWarrior/ERB Rappers With Songs
This is a simple game, just pick a song for one of the ERB rappers (it has to fit). That's it. Rules 1. The song has to fit in some matter 2. Tell me who the song is by (ex. if yous imply just said to use the song "Poison", I wouldn't know whether to use the one by Alice Cooper, Nicole Scherzinger, or Bell Biv DeVoe.) 3. No using ERBs 4. If the ERB rapper you are choosing a song for is a musician, no using songs by him/her. Rappers (ex. Mario Bros: Mushrooms by Kottonmouth Kings) *Michael J. Fox: The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) by Ylvis *Chucky: A Pretty Good Guy by Christ Knight *John Lennon *Bill O'Reilly: Headline News by Weird Al Yankovic *Darth Vader: The Saga Begins by Weird Al Yankovic *Adolf Hitler: Mean by Taylor Swift *Abe Lincoln: St. Elmo's Fire by John Parr *Chuck Norris: Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People *Sarah Palin: Cold by Crossfade *Lady Gaga: Perform This Way by Weird Al Yankovic *Kim Jong-Il: Boom by P.O.D *Hulk Hogan: Fight to Win by Your Favorite Martian *Macho Man Randy Savage: Macho Man by Village People *Justin Bieber: Canadian Idiot by Weird Al Yankovic *Ludwig Von Beethoven: Roll Over Beethoven by The Beatles *Albert Einstein: White and Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic *Stephen Hawking: Stephen by Ke$ha *Genghis Khan: Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine *Easter Bunny: Bounce by Calvin Harris *Napoleon Bonaparte: Waterloo by ABBA *Napoleon Dynamite: Dynamite by Taio Cruz *Ben Franklin: Lightning Rod by The Offspring *Billy Mays: Walking on the Sun by Smash Mouth *Vince Offer *Gandalf: Magic in Me by BOB *Dumbledore: Magic by Pilot *Dr. Seuss: Dr. Jones by Aqua *Cat in the Hat: Cats by The Living Tombstone *Things 1 and 2: Just the Two of Us by Will Smith *William Shakespeare: The Bard's Song (In the Forest) by Blind Guardian *Mr. T: The A Team by Ed Sheeran *Mr. Roger: Hello by The Cat Empire *Captain Kirk: Star Trekkin' by The Firm *Christopher Columbus: I'm On a Boat by The Lonely Island *Nice Peter: No More Mr. Nice Guy by Alice Cooper *Epic Lloyd: Say Yes by Radical Something *Master Chief: Trigger Happy by Weird Al Yankovic *Leonidas: Riot by Three Days Grace *Wright Brothers: This Plane by Wiz Khalifa *Mario Brothers: Mushrooms by Kottonmouth Kings *Elvis Presley: Hail the King by Fanton Moja *Michael Jackson: Brass Monkey by Beastie Boys *Cleopatra: Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles *Marilyn Monroe: Candle in the Wild by Elton John *Steve Jobs: Why Don't You Get a Job by The Offspring *Bill Gates: Billionaire by Bruno Mars *HAL 9000: Technologic by Daft Punk *Freddie Mercury: Lost in Space by Dune *Frank Sinatra: Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna *Mitt Romney: Gold by Britt Nicole *Barrack Obama: Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue by Toby Keith *Dr. Who: (song of the same name) by Parry Gripp *Doc Brown: Time Warp by the Rocky Horror Picture Show cast *Bruce Lee: Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas *Clint Eastwood: (song of the same name) by Gorillaz *Batman: Batty Bat from Sesame Street *Robin: Rockin' Robin by Michael Jackson *Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson: Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club *Moses: We Were Gods by John Dahlback *Santa Claus: Winter Wonderland by Michael Buble *Adam: The Man by Aloe Blacc *Eve: Breakeven by The Script *Martin Luther King Jr.: Accidental Racist by L.L. Cool J *Gandhi: Jai Ho by the Fresh Beat Band *Thomas Edison: Lights by Ellie Goulding *Nikola Tesla: Electric by Melody Club *Babe Ruth: Swing by Toby Keith *Lance Armstrong: Bicycle Race by Queen *Mozart: Classic by MKTO *Skrillex: Electric Shock by f(x) *Rasputin: (song of the same name) by Boney M *Stalin: Wannabe by Spice Girls *Lenin: Red by Taylor Swift *Gorbachev: Birthmark by Akon *Putin: Cold by Crossfade *Blackbeard: You Are a Pirate from Lazytown *Al Capone: 21 Guns by Green Day *Joan of Arc: Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boy *Miley Cyrus: Ass Up by Barracuda *Bob Ross: Happy by Pharrell Williams *Pablo Picasso: New Coat of Paint by Bob Seger *Muhammad Ali: Roar by Katy Perry *Michael Jordan: In the Air Tonight by Phil Colins *Donald Trump: Gold by Spandau Ballet *Ebenezer Scrooge: Money by Barrett Strong *J.P. Morgan: Thomas the Tank Engine theme song *Kanye West: In Love With Myself by David Guetta *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come: Don't Fear by Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult *Rick Grimes: Re: Your Brains by Jonathan Coulton *Walter White: Til I Collapse by Eminem *Goku: Baby Monkey Riding Backwards on a Pig by Parry Gripp *Superman: Kryptonite by Three Doors Down *Edgar Allen Poe: Do I Creep You Out by Weird Al Yankovic *Stephen King: I'm a Freak by Enrique Iglesias *Isaac Newton: Apples to the Core from My Little Pony *Bill Nye: She Blinded Me With Science by Thomas Dolby *Neil DeGrasse Tyson: Intergalactic Planetary by Beastie Boys *William Wallace: A Scottish Soldier by Andy Stewart *George Washington: America! @#$% Yeah! from Team America *Leonardo: Turtle by Parry Gripp *Donatello (Turtle): Hoodie Ninja by MC Chris *Raphael (Turtle): Rude by Magic *Michaelangelo (Turtle): Mine Turtle by TomSka *Leonardo Da Vinci: Blue by Eiffel 65 *Donatello (Artist): Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix *Michaelangelo (Artist): Rap God by Eminem *Raphael (Artist): I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island Category:Blog posts